Digital assistant applications that can receive requests to perform tasks for users continue to grow in popularity. Many of these applications are being incorporated into personal computers, laptops, mobile devices, as well as other similar types of devices. As users continue to increase their reliance on digital assistant applications, the users' expectations for what a digital assistant application can do also continue to grow. Further, the variety of devices that are available to host digital assistant applications also continues to grow more numerous. Accordingly, improvements to the functionality of digital assistant applications are a useful area for advancement.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that examples have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.